<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giving Thanks by ThePhoenixWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629580">Giving Thanks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter'>ThePhoenixWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/Kink Meme [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fueled by root beer and vodka, Group Sex, Ignatz is less active in this but part of it, M/M, Mix of Verdant Wind and Azure Moon elements, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, So enjoy ;), This was written until 4:40 AM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedue is well respected after saving most of the monastery from poisoning. </p><p>Claude and the other men from Golden Deer decide to give Dedue a special thanks in private.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro/Claude von Riegan, Dedue/Male Golden Deer Students, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Dedue Molinaro, Raphael Kirsten/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests/Kink Meme [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giving Thanks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :) Probably not too busy since started not too long ago<br/>Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8</p><p>Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter</p><p>This was a request given on my curiouscat I filled, it was difficult to fill the prompt but I did try my best. Sorry it is a bit rushed and not specific to either AM or the VW route, but I had to modify to fit the story properly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedue was unsure how he had gotten to this point in his life. </p><p>He knew it had started with Claude asking for Dedue to join the Golden Deer and Professor Byleth after being found during a battle against Imperial forces.</p><p>Dimitri had gone missing after Dedue had risked his life to save him from imprisonment. Ever since, Dedue had continued the fight with some of the Kingdom’s forces while on the hunt for Dimitri. And until the future king reappeared or there was news of it, Dedue was probably safer back at the monastery with the other former students. </p><p>Besides, the Kingdom and the Alliance would prove good partners in the fight against Edelgard’s forces. Should they work together, Dedue was sure they had a chance of surviving against the empire and possibly winning this war. </p><p>That was the situation a few moons ago. Now Dedue had become an honorary member of the Golden Deer, often spending time with Raphael as he cooked. Ashe had decided to join as well once Dedue sent a letter asking for him to join the cause. The three found comfort in the kitchen, Dedue teaching them to cook and finding comfort that everyone could enjoy the meals they prepped together. </p><p>Claude seemed pleased with the food, complimenting the dishes from Duscur. The rest of the golden deer seemed to be in agreeance, where the dinners together provided some solace for everyone away from their homes during these dangerous conditions. </p><p>Thankfully, Dedue was also able to assure quality control as well. When a new vendor provided the ingredients for a meal, Dedue was the first to check that they were not Imperial spies sent with poisoned or tampered food. </p><p>Which had led to Dedue being unsure of a certain spice blend given in a cloth pouch. He had cooked with this blend many times, but once added to a broth the entire recipe didn’t seem right. The scent of bitter almond was not normal for the mixture, making Dedue wince from the almost burning smell.</p><p>“This isn’t right,” Dedue remarked as Claude had just dropped off the shipment. </p><p>“We just got it from a new vendor,” Claude shrugged, “Maybe they make it different?” </p><p>“No. It smells off.” </p><p>Claude picked up the small pouch, smelling it for himself. </p><p>Nothing seemed off from the scent to him, but the thick spices were hard to get past and decipher. Dedue was used to the strong scent where it was familiar, a slight difference could be easier for him to detect. </p><p>“We can test it,” Claude offered, “See if I find anything in it that shouldn’t be.”</p><p>“It’s best we don’t take any chances.” </p><p>Dedue remembers Claude returning later that evening, grim faced after he had interrogated the vendors. It had turned out that the merchants were in fact Imperial spies based on the sodium cyanide in their possession along with orders from Imperial commanders. </p><p>They had hoped putting the cyanide in spice blends would mask the scent, but Dedue’s wisdom and experience had saved them all from lethal poisoning. Everyone had been surprised considering Claude’s reputation for making his own deadly concoctions that he didn’t detect the toxin. </p><p>Claude had thanked Dedue, they all would have been dead had it not been for his keen abilities. Claude had promised to pay Dedue back somehow for what he had done that day, and the rest of the golden deer also promised the same.</p><p>Which had led to their current situation. Which Dedue understood how they got here, but why Claude made this his reward he would never know. </p><p>Currently Dedue along with all the boys of the golden deer were in Claude’s quarters. It was late into the night, Dedue having been dragged here by Claude to find the group waiting for both of them. </p><p>Dedue was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread and sleep pants removed. He had not worn anything underneath, not that it would have mattered. </p><p>Between Dedue’s legs was Raphael on his knees, eagerly sucking Dedue off. On his right side was Ignatz, who was nipping softly on his neck, and on his left was Claude, who was commanding the entire scenario. Behind him on the bed was Lorenz, who was currently fingering himself as prep for later. </p><p>“You can take him deeper, Raphael.” Claude said. </p><p>Raphael nodded, forcing himself down farther until he was at the point of deep throating. Dedue threw his head back, his body wanting to squirm from the pleasure. </p><p>Raphael’s tongue swirled around the underside of his cock with his cheeks hollowed. He was able to take Dedue to the hilt despite his massive size and kept himself from gagging. </p><p>“There you go,” Claude praised, “We want to make sure Dedue feels really good.”</p><p>Raphael let out a hum as he bobbed up and down, Dedue’s attention now drawn to Ignatz who was currently unbuttoning his shirt. Dedue felt flustered as he was stripped to nothing despite everyone else being fully dressed, save for himself and Lorenz. </p><p>He could feel his body lean into Ignatz’s touch as skilled fingers massaged his chest and torso. Ignatz’s lips were still on Dedue’s neck, warm breath causing him to shiver. </p><p>Soon enough with the stimulation of Raphael’s mouth on his cock and Ignatz working his chest, Dedue could tell he was about to finish. </p><p>“Raphael, pull off.” Claude commanded. </p><p>Raphael followed as told, a string of saliva connecting his puffed lips and the tip of Dedue’s dick. Dedue whined in protest, suddenly feeling chilled from the lack of warmth around his length. </p><p>“Sorry, but not yet,” Claude said.</p><p>“Ready,” Lorenz panted, removing the three fingers from himself. </p><p>Dedue was then pushed back onto the bed by Lorenz as everyone repositioned, with Claude standing and Raphael staying on the floor, along with Ignatz sitting on the side of the bed. Dedue rested on his back as Lorenz climbed on top. </p><p>Lorenz’s face was curled into a smirk as he faced Dedue, taking Dedue in one hand and pumping him a few times with lubed fingers. </p><p>“Let me do the work for you, Dedue,” Lorenz said.</p><p>Dedue could feel his breath catch as Lorenz slid fully down in one movement, rising again and then slamming himself down. Dedue felt embarrassed as his voice rang out in the small room, moans and hot breath filling the air. It seemed Lorenz was in the same state of shallow breaths as he rode Dedue, keeping a brutal pace up. </p><p>It felt amazing for both of them, Lorenz was filled to the brink due to their difference in size along with Dedue feeling Lorenz pulse around him in the best way possible. </p><p>Dedue was sure Lorenz had hit a steady rhythm based on the cadence he was at, but Dedue felt Lorenz clamp around him as he accidentally hit a certain spot. Lorenz then seemed determined to have that same spot inside him rammed, pushing himself even harder to ride Dedue. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum-”</p><p>“Go ahead inside,” Claude said, “I’m sure Lorenz won’t mind.”</p><p>Lorenz nodded enthusiastically, forcing himself down with all his weight and squeezing himself around Dedue as he came. Dedue was not far behind, finishing inside Lorenz. </p><p>Eventually once they had both recovered, Lorenz lifted himself off and rested beside Dedue to catch his breath. The other three seemed content to relax where they were. </p><p>“Thanks,” Dedue muttered out. </p><p>“No,” Claude laughed, “Thank you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>May edit later, may not. Depends on how things go, also this was a requested scenario so keep that in mind ;)</p><p>Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!</p><p>Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter<br/>Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>